Journey of a Lifetime
by Sasuke Zilverwing
Summary: Sasuke NOT UCHIHA! wishes to be with her favorite anime guy, Zoro Roronoa. She then finds herself in One Piece and doesn't know what to do now that's she there. Not only that but her lover from the real world is there too. How did this happen and why?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone. This is my first One Peice story so please NO FLAMING!!!! Hope you all like it

* * *

Chapter 1: Shooting Stars, A Wish, and A Rubber Man 

Sasuke was walking by the road late one night. She was going home after going to a Halloween Party. She was dressed up as her favorite One Piece character, Zoro Roronoa, but there were a few changes in her costume. She wore a white mid-drift top with long billowy sleeves, black leather pants and boots, and had her light green sash tied around her waist. She had a black bandana tied around her head, holding down the long, silver haired wig she was wearing. She also had three silver drop earrings in her left ear and wore black fingerless leather gloves. She also had three real katanas that were straped to her waist but they were now straped over her shoulder with her bag.

Everyone at the party was surprized at her look and loved her costume. Some of them said that she could pass off as Zoro's sister if he had one.

As she walked home, Sasuke looked up and watched a shooting star cross the sky. She stopped and made a wish on that star as it flew across the cloudless sky. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish I could actually meet the real Zoro Roronoa from One Piece." She knew it was an impossible thing to wish for but she wished for it anyway.

She continued to walk by the road and suddenly noticed how dark it was getting. She walked faster as it got even darker. _This is odd. It shouldn't be this dark when there's a full moon out._ She thought as she looked at the moon. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she noticed that the moon was fading along with her surroundings. When she was completely surrounded by darkness, she started getting scared. "What the...? What the hell is happening?"

After looking around in the darkness for a way out she suddenly felt the ground beneath her vanish. She screamed as she fall into deeper darkness and hold onto her swords and bag tightly. She paid a lot of money for those swords and she didn't want to lose them.

The darkness then vanished and she saw she over falling over an ocean. _Oh god! I'm going to drown!_ She thought as she stared at the water below her. As she got closer to the water, she noticed a ship right below her. The sail had a skull and cross bones painted on it with a hat on it's head. _It...It can't be?!_

The ship was coming up to her fast ans the next thing she knew, she landed hard on the deck of the ship and was completely knocked out.

* * *

It was early in the morning when a boy walked onto the deck. He stood there and stretched and breathed in the morning air. He then looked around the deck and saw a body laying on it's side the deck, it's back facing him. 

"Nani?" He slowly went over to the body and noticed it was a girl. "She looks like Zoro."

"What about me?" said the swordsmen as he walked up behind the boy. He looked at the girl too. He noticed how she was dressed and that she had the same three katanas he had. _She does look like me._

The boy squated down and started poking the girl in the head.

"Luffy? What are you doing?" Zoro asked as he watched Luffy poke the girl.

"Just wondering if she's alive." He said as he continued to poke her.

After a few minutes, the girl groaned softly. She then rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Luffy was very close to her face and still poking her. Once her vision had cleared, she screamed and backed away from the two of them. "Who are you?! Where am I?" She said as she pointed at the two men.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Said the boy cheerfully.

"Luffy?..." She mumbled as she looked at him smiling at her. She then looked over at the swordsmen and just stared at him. "Z...Zoro Roronoa?" She said in shock.

Zoro just nodded at her. "Yeah I'm Zoro. How did you know that?"

"Well...I..." She was in to much shock to say much.

Sanji then poked his head out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!...Oh and who do we have here? Such a beautiful lady." He said as he walked out of the galley and over to Sasuke. "And what would your name be my dear?" He said as he helped her to her feet.

"Uhhhh...Elena Ritchey. But everyone calls me Sasuke Zilverwing." She said as she stared at him. _Is this really happening? I'm not dreaming am I? This is actually real?_ She thought as she stood there perplexed by everything around her.

"You must have breakfast with us Sasuke-san." Sanji said as he sweetly kissed her hand. He then went over to the kitchen door and held it open for her. Luffy ran into the kitchen once the door was open. Zoro helped Sasuke pick up her things.

"Um. Thanks Zoro." She said as she strapped her swords onto her waist.

Zoro nodded and then went into the kitchen. After she entered, Nami and Usopp come in yawning. "Morning all." Usopp said as he sat down. He then noticed Sasuke sitting across the table from him and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"She's our newest crew member. Sasuke Zilverwing." Luffy said as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"I never agreed to join your crew and i still don't know where i am." She said as she ate a piece of bacon.

"You on the Going Merry in the middle of the ocean." Nami said as she ate her scrambled eggs.

"So then this isn't a dream?" Sasuke mumbled as she ate another strip of bacon. _I'm in One Piece...with THE Zoro Roronoa!_ She smiled happily at the thought of being with her idol.

Luffy looked at her and saw she was smiling about something. "You're smiling. Does that mean you'll join my crew?"

_And stay with my favorite character in the whole wide world? _"HELL YES!!!" She said a little to excitedly. She then blushed and giggled at her own embarressment. Luffy laughed with her, happy to have another member in his crew. The others laughed with them as they continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Sasuke put her bag in Nami's room. There was another bed in her room and Nami said that she could have it. She was now at the front of the deck, watching the water splash against the hull of the ship. _Might as while enjoy myself while I'm here. This is a once in a lifetime chance and i'm not giving this up._

She then drew one of her katanas and examined it. The blade was still brand new and shined brightly in the sunlight. She then stepped away from the railing and began to practice holding her sword. She took lessons on how to fight with swords and was the best in her class.

After a while she drew a second blade and started to practice her duel weilding skills. What she didn't know was that Luffy was watching her from the rigging. He watched her handle the blades and saw how gracefully she moved. She then started moving as if she were fighting something. She moved swiftly and quickly on the floor. Luffy looked behind him and saw Zoro falling asleep on deck. Luffy quietly streched out his rubbery arm and grabed Zoro. The swordmen woke up with a start as he felt himself being flung into the air and landing on the rigging next to Luffy.

"LUFFY!!! WHAT ARE YOU..." Luffy put a hand over Zoro's mouth to stop him from yelling.

"Shhhhh..." He said and then pointed at Sasuke below them. Zoro clamed down as he watched Sasuke move. He was amazed at how fasted she moved. After watching her fight nothing for about an hour, Sasuke resheathed her swords and stood there panting.

"Heh...i still got it." She said as she took of her bandana and wiped off the sweat on her face.

"She's good." Zoro said as he jumped down from the rigging.

Luffy smiled. He knew there was something speciel about the girl when he first saw her. _I'm good.

* * *

I got a review asking why Luffy asked Sasuke (WHO IS A GIRL!!!) to join his crew. You find out in the next chapter._

And by the way, yes i know Sasuke is a boy's name but FYI everyone calls me Sasuke and yes i am a girl. Even my boyfriend calls me Sasuke. So anyway, i just wanted to clear that up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Voice and Gaimon's Island

Zoro was still amazed at how skilled Sasuke was with swords. Sanji kept following her around with his love struck eyes. That is unless Nami wasn't around. Nami however was loungeing up at the helm, ploting a new course. Luffy was just listening to one of Usopp's stories. And other then having Sanji following her everywhere and making her any dish she wanted, Sasuke was haveing a good time. She actully loved being a pirate. No rules, no stress, and nobody to annoy her.

There was one thing that surprized her. Her silver haired wig wouldn't come off. She pulled on it hard and felt like she was yanking her real hair out by it's roots. Even as she sat on deck next to a sleeping Zoro, her head still hurt from the hair pulling.

Sasuke layed down and watched the clouds pass by. As she watched, she couldn't help but wonder why she was there in the first place.

_Sasuke!_

Sasuke sat at the sudden mention of her name and looked around. _What was that? Who was that just speaking to me?_

_Sasuke! 'elp me! _The voice said again. It sounded so familluar to her but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you?" She whispered, hopeing the voice would answer.

_Sasuke? Id dat really ya?_ Asked the voice as she concintraited on the source.

Her eyes went wide as she finally recognized the voice. _Z?! Where are you?_

_Ah danna 'ow love. Ah just woke up on a strange island. Ah danna even know 'ow Ah got 'ere._ He sounded scared for some reason.

"Sasuke-san? What is wrong Sasuke-san?" Sanji asked when he noticed she was acting strangly. Everyone else also looked at her except for Zoro. He was still asleep next to her.

Sasuke didn't respond to her crewmates. She was so focused on Z that she didn't hear them. _Tell me what you see and maybe Nami will know where you are. That way I can find you._

_Well, dere's all dese strange animals 'ere. One o' dem looks like a pig wid a lions mane. And dere's dis strange lookin' bush dat keeps followin' me. _He said to her as he started to calm down. _And who's Nami?_

_Nami is in the crew of the Straw Hat pirates. You'll see when we came and get you. I think i know where you are. Find a good place to hide and I'll be there as soon as i can. _"Nami!" She called to the navigator. Everyone jumped when she finally spoke.

Nami had fallen out of her lounge chair and was now trying to stand up. "What is it Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

"Do you still know how to get to the island that Gaimon and the strange looking animals live?" Sasuke said as Zoro finally woke up.

"Uh yeah. I think so. Why do you ask?" she said as she looked at the girl confused.

"We need to go there now. I think my most percious treasure is there." She said as she stood up.

Still confused as to why they were headed to Gaimon's Island, the crew set sail and went in the direction of their next destination.

* * *

It took the Straw Hat crew several days to reach Gaimon's Island. Sasuke kept talking to Z everyday and kept telling him that she was coming for him. Z told her that he only went out of his hiding spot at night to look for food for the next day. Sasuke agreed with him that it was a pretty good idea he did that.

To keep her mind occupied and from going insane with worry over Z, Sasuke got to know the crew better. She dueled Zoro a couple times and everyone was surprized that the duels always ended in drews. They also noticed that she always fought with two sword and never used the third one. When Zoro asked why, she said that she was still learning how to do the Santoryu back in her world.

Sasuke also listened to the interesting stories Usopp told and wrote them all down in her notebook that she found in her bag. She even helped Sanji with the cooking and he was surprized that she was also as good a cook as she was at swords.

Sasuke looked at Sanji and noticed the way he was looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that? You're starting to creep me out."

"It's just...you're so beautiful. And you're so strong and talented." Sanji said as he held her hand. Sasuke now understood the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he looked at Nami.

Sasuke took her hand back and said, "I'm sorry Sanji. But if you're going to ask me to go out with you, the answer is no,."

Sanji looked at her as she headed toward the door. He was completely dumbstruck by what she said. "But...? But why not Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke stopped at the door and looked at him over her shoulder. "Because Sanji. I already have a boyfriend." She then turned back around and left the cook with his jaw on the floor.

Sasuke went out onto the deck and looked around. Nami told her that they would be reaching Gaimon's Island by tomorrow morning if the weather was promising. She smiled and tol Z the same thing. She could somehow feel his excitement at finally meeting his girlfriend.

Sasuke never met Z at all. She only knew him on the internet and on their favorite game called World of Warcraft but she still loved him anyway. He was really sweet and kind and a bit of a goofball but that's why she loved him. She then started blushing when she remembered that he was also a very big prevert.

Sasuke sighed happily and looked around the ship. She noticed Zoro was on the deck cleaning his katanas.

Ever since she met him, Sasuke noticed that there was something different about him from what she saw in the show. He seemed more relaxed and calm around the others and a lot less hostle and arrgasive too. He was still the same guy when it came to sword fighting but other then that, Zoro looked human instead of the demonic ex-priate hunter she knew him to be.

_He must be like this from being around Luffy and Sanji for so long. _Sasuke thought as she watched Zoro clean the blade of his red katana.

She then remembered something she wanted to ask Luffy. She looked around the ship again and found him sitting on the rams head at the front of the ship with a bird sitting on his head.

She giggled at him and went over to him. She stood behind him and poked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sasuke?" Luffy said as he moved over she that she could sit next to her.

"Hi Luffy. I was wondering why you invited me to join the crew?" she said as she sat next to him.

Luffy starred at her for a moment and then smiled, "Because Sasuke. You look just like Zoro. You even fight like him."

"But you don't know anything about me." She said as she looked away from him, feeling kinda shy. "And I don't look like Zoro. I mean...I have silver hait not green."

"True, but you still fight like he does." He said as the bird on his head finally flew away. "And you KINDA look like Zoro does." He was still smiling at her as he spoke.

Sasuke smiled. _I guess I do kinda look like Zoro._ She then sighed and looked out toward the sea.

"What's this 'precious treasure' of yours that we're going to get from Gaimon's Island." Luffy said after a while.

Sasuke looked at him and just smiled. "My lover, Calen MacNumous. He also goes by the name of Z. We somehow have a way of talking to each other with our minds and thats how he told me he was here."

"I see." Luffy said said as he began picking his nose.

The both of them were then silent until Sanji annouced that is was time for dinner.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep hat night. She kept tossing and turning in her bed but couldn't seem to drift off and fall asleep. Groaning, she got out of bed and went out onto the deck.

It was still dim outside, a bright half moon was still in the sky. It was still dark enough to see the stars and she couldn't help but look at them all.

As she looked at them, she tried to figure out why she couldn't sleep.

"Hey there Sasuke. Can't sleep?" called a voice from the helm.

Sasuke looked at who was at the helm and saw Nami standing there, stearing the ship.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just anxious to get to Gaimon's Island." Sasuke said as she walked up the stairs to get ot the helm and Nami. "What about you?"

"I'm just making sure that we're headed in the right direction." Nami said as she checked her maps. "I couldn't sleep either."

_I thought so._ Sasuke thought as the skys were starting to brighten with the morning sunlight.

As the area got brighter, Sasuke could see a small island in the distance. "It that Gaimon's Island?"

"Yep. That's it." Nami said with a smile on her face.

Botht the girls heard a door open and then close below them. The girl looked over the railing and saw Sanji and Luffy were up. Sasuke had noticed that Zoro didn't wake up until the middle of breakfast. She also noticed that Sanji hadn't spoken to her since she mentioned she had a boyfriend yesterday.

After the crew had breakfast, Sasuke eagerly waited at the front of the ship and watched the island in the distance get closer and closer. The sails were catching a good strong wind and was pushing the ship right toward the island.

Sasuke could sense that Z was still asleep on the island. _How am I going to find him if he's still asleep._ She asked herself as she could finally make out the trees that were growing on the island.

The moment the ship was close enough to the island, Sasuke jumped overboardand swam to shore.

"She must be really anioux to see her boyfriend." Luffy said as he watched her swim.

"Z!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed as she ran onto the beach. "Z!!!!I'M HERE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!"

Zoro and Luffy jumped from the ship and walked to shore as Sasuke ran into the forest. She kept running until a small rock hit her in the head. She then stopped and looked around. "WHO THREW THAT?!!!" she yelled into the forest.

She stood there quietly for a second and listened for movement. She turned around suddenly when Luffy and Zoro approuched her.

"Something wrong?" Zoro asked when he saw the small cut on her forehead, a small trail of blood dripping from the wound.

"Yeah. Some idoit threw a rock at me, but I'm okay." She said as she ignored the the blood running down the side of her face.

She then looked at Luffy and noticed that he was thinking about something. Right when she was about to ask him what he was thinking about, he yelled, "BEAR MAN!!!!"

Sasuke and Zoro jumped with surprized at Luffy's sudden yelling. Zoro was about to hit him in the head for scaring him, but Luffy stopped him and pointed at something that was behind Sasuke. She turned around and saw the most adorable teddy bear trying to hide itself behind a tree.

"Ohhhhhhh! It's okay little guy. I won't hurt you. And i promise that i won't let Zoro hurt you either." Sasuke said as she slowly approached the bear.

She noticed that the bear had beautiful ice blue eyesm, fluffy bear fur, and she guessed he was about two feet tall. And for some odd reason, the bear was also wearing black torn up jeans and black boots.

The teddy bear then suddenly ran out from behind the tree and jumped into her arms. Sasuke smiled and hugged the bear gently.

She then heard Z's voice in her head. _Ah sa glad ta finally meet ya love!_

_Z? Where are you?_ She said back to him, looking around the forest for some sign of him.

_Uhhh...Ah'm in your arms love._ He said as she felt the bear rub its soft fluffy head on her chest.

Sasuke looked down at the bear as it looked up at her and smiled. "Z?" she said softly as Luffy and Zoro came around her to look at the bear. "Z is that really you?"

The bear nodded and said, "Aye. Id's me."

Luffy screamed and started running around in circles. Zoro just started at it, his eyes wide open.

"THE BEAR TALKED!!!!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. Zoro had to hit him in the head to get him to shut up.

"But...how is it that you're like this darling?" she asked as she sat down, letting TeddyZ sit in her lap.

"Ah danno really. Ah was human a couple days ago when Ah first contacted ya. Ah then heard ya callin' me a moment ago Ah only came out at night to look for food. Maybe id was sumthin Ah ate." Z said as he sat in her lap, scratching his head as he spoke.

"Maybe you found a devil fruit." Luffy said as he now poked the bear in the head.

"That could be possible." Sasuke said as she slapped Luffy's hand to stop him from poking Z. She could see that Z was starting to get annoyed at Luffy for poking him. "Did you eat any strange looking fruit that had a bitter taste to it." She asked as she looked at Z.

"Actually, now dat Ah think abou id, Ah did. Id was a dark purpleish-black color wid swirls all over id." He said as he glared at Luffy, daring him to try and poke him again.

"Then you deffinatly have the power of the devil fruit. We just need to figure out what your power is." Sasuke said as she picked up TeddyZ and held onto him as she stood up.

The boys nodded as another rock came flying out of the tree and missed Zoro by an inch.

"Who in the world keeps doing that?" Sasuke asked as another rock hit her on the arm. "OW! That hurt!"

"Dat bush man is gonna pay for hurtin' me love!" Z said as he growled at the trees.

More small sharp rocks kept hitting Sasuke. She held onto Z even more as the rocks kept hitting her.

Zoro used his swords to defend her from the rocks as best as he could. Luffy just stood there and let the rocks hit and bounce off of him.

Finally having enough of the flying rocks and seeing his crewmate in pain, Luffy screamed, "GOMU GOMU NO...GATLING GUN!!!!"

Zoro pulled Sasuke down to the ground just in time to avoid being hit as hundreds of Luffy's fists shot into the surrouning area. They stayed down until the rain of flying fists and rocks stopped. Everything was quiet as Sasuke and Zoro slowly looked up at Luffy. Z was being pushed into Sasuke's breast and couldn't breath. When she noticed him waving his arms around, she finally got off of him so he could breath. "Sorry Z."

"Id's okay love." He said softly as he tried to regain his breath. Z then noticed there were several cuts and bruises on her arms and face. He then started to softly lick the blood off her arms as Luffy went into the forest.

"Where do you think you're going Luffy?" Zoro asked as he sheathed his swords.

"It felt like I punched something over here." He said as he pointed in the direction he was going.

Sasuke watched him disappear into the trees and looked down at Z. "How did you know it was Gaimon who was throwing the rocks?"

She asked him as she watched him lick the blood off her wounds.

"Ah've noticed dat 'e attacks strangers wid rocks and stuff when dey come to da island." Z said as he stopped licking Sasuke's wounds. "'e also keeps yellin' 'bout 'ow 'e's gotta portect da animals on dis island."

Luffy came back a few minutes later looking satisfied. "I just knocked out Mr. Bushman."

"Then we better get out of here while he's still out cold before he starts throwing rocks at Sasuke again." Zoro said as he headed toward the beach. Luffy followed and so did Sasuke with TeddyZ in her arms.

She noticed that Z wouldn't stop staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked him as she looked at him.

Z just smiled and layed his head down on her chest again. _Let's just say dat Ah find ya even more beautiful in person, love. _He replied in her head as the four of them made it out of the forest and headed back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you my faithful reviewers! Your reviews have made me want to continue writing this story.**

**coinoperatedgurl101 : -Hugs you- FINALLY! Someone who doesn't care about the name. Thank you. And no i'm not a snob. Never was and never have been. I preferr to be crazy and insane over being a snob. **

**Sora4801: lol no. Sasuke is paired with Z. And irl, my boyfriend is the same guy in the story. AND he actually does talk the way i have him speak in the story. (he's Irish. go figure? lol) And i don't see you think Z is Shanks. Would you mind telling me why you think that because i'm totally confused.**

**Well anyway back to the story! **

Chapter 3: Z's Gift of the Devil and His Lovable Soft Side

The moment Luffy, Zoro, TeddyZ and Sasuke boarded the ship, Usopp, Sanji, and Nami went crazy.

Usopp was shocked that Gaimon attacked them and the Luffy knocked him out. Sanji burst into tears when he saw Sasuke covered in cuts and bruises and went to get the first aid kit to tend to her wounds. Nami, however, completely lost het composure at the sight of the teddy bear in Sasuke's arms. She was now hugging the bear as Sanji tended to Sasuke's wounds.

TeddyZ was glaring darkly at Sanji as Nami held him. Sasuke could sence that he wasn't at all happy at the fact that Sanji was near her. _Calm down Z. Sanji's only tending to my injuries._ She said in his mind in order to calm him down.

_Ah know love. But Ah just canna stand seein' anuder man near me love._ He said as he now struggled to get out of Nami's arms. Nami just held onto him more. _Damnit! Ah wish i was 'uman sa Ah can get dat guy away from me love!_

Sasuke sighed as Sanji tended to the wound on her forehead. "Is something wrong my dear Sasuke-san?" He asked as he placed a bandage on the wound over her left eye.

Unfortunatly, Sanji said the one thing to make Z go into a fit of rage. He struggled so much in Nami's arms that she finally let him go. _Ah want ta be 'umen right now!_ He screamed in his head as he jumped high into the air. He was then engulfed in a huge bright light.

"Z?!" Sasuke yelled as she sheilded her eyes from the bright light.

Everyone was blinded by the light and had their eyes either closed or were looking away. Sasuke then hard something hitting Sanji and the cook falling to the floor. She then slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

Before her was a man a head taller then Zoro with shaggy green hair and long bangs that covered the left side of his face and beautiful ice blue eyes. He was also shirtless and was showing off his very muscular torso. He was also wearing the same torn up black pants and black boots that TeddyZ wore. She stared at him as she softly said. "Z?"

He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Aye."

"What the hell was that for?" Sanji asked as a large bump formed on his head from where Z apparently hit him.

Z growled menacneingly at Sanji. "Sasuke is my girl! Ya just stay da hell away from 'er."

"And why should I?" Sanji yelled as he stood up. "I saw her first!"

_Wow. Guys fighting over me. That's never happened before._ She said as she stood up "SANJI!!!" She yelled as she smacked the cook on the head. "This is the guy I was telling you all about. This man is my boyfriend Calen MacNumous! But I call him Z all the time!" she said as she went to stand next to him. "And beside...I thought you liked Nami?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah I do!" He said as he looked at Nami, who was back to looking at her maps again.

Sasuke sighed and then hugged Z lovingly. "I can't believe it's really you." She said softly as she hugged him. Z wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She was just tall enough to lay her head down on his chest.

"Aye. Id's me love. But ya know Ah donna normally 'ave any 'air." He said as he ran a hand through his hair, laughing slightly.

"I don't care. You're still here. That's all that matters." She said as she softly rubbed her head on his smooth strong chest. Z smiled and blushed slightly and continued to hold her lovingly in his arms.

Luffy was on the other side of the ship with Zoro and was just staring at Z. "How did he do that?! That was amazing!" he said as he saw Z stroking Sasuke's long silver hair and holding her close to him.

"He's pretty strong too." Sanji said as he came up behind the two. He had an ice pack on his head to stop the bump from swelling more.

"Should we let him join us? It already looks like he ate a fruit of the devil that lets him transform into something else." Zoro said as he watched Z whisper something into Sasuke's ear. Whatever he said made her giggle and blush at the same time.

"I want to see what else he can do first." Luffy said as he sat down on the railing. Zoro and Sanji shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke and Z were together the whole time they sailed with the Straw Hats. Sasuke's wounds from the flying rock attack were healed and the bandages were off. Z couldn't stop drooling over how beautiful she was. 

Even in person, Sasuke noticed how protective he was of her. He was okay when Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were around her but when Sanji was around, he sent death glares at the cook telling him to get away from her.

Sanji just glared at Z whenever he wasn't looking. Z would just growl at him whenever he noticed.

Z would also be practicing his new power. He learned to not transform into his teddy bear form because if he did, both Sasuke and Nami would attack him and practically hugged him to death. By the end of the week, he basically got the hang of it and could control his powers very well.

He would also be watching over Sasuke as she dueled Zoro and when he was training her on how to do the Santroyu technique. He would stare at her in a complete daze as he watched her move around on the deck while thinking. _Ah'm da luckiest man in da world._

One day, as Z watched Sasuke and Zoro training, Nami annoucned that they would soon be coming to an island so that they could restock on supplies for the ship.

Sasuke got distracted by Nami and Zoro managed to slash his sword at her left leg. Sasuke screamed in pain and fell to the floor, grasping her injured leg. Zoro quickly sheathed his swords as Z jumped up and went over to to her. Zoro went and got the first aid kit as Z held her in his arms.

He looked down at the cut on her leg and saw the cut was deep on the lower part of her leg. "Are ya alright love?"

"NO! My left leg is in pain right now!" She said as Zoro came back with the kit and Sanji. Z didn't care at the moment that Sanji was there, he just wanted Sasuke to be better.

Sanji cleaned the wound with a clean wet towel and then warned her to brace herself for the pain she would feel from the antiboitic.((I know they probably don't have that in whatever age One Piece is in but i put that in there anyway.)) The moment he put it on, Sasuke screamed her lungs out from the extreme pain. The pain got to be to intense for her and caused her to black out and lay limp in Z's arms. Sanji then wrapped her leg with a clean bandaged and was finished.

"I think you were getting a little to rough with her Zoro." Sanji said as he packed up the kit. "If you went any deeper, Sasuke could have lost her leg."

"We were training you stupid cook. We were giving it all we got." Zoro said as he glared at the cook. "She knew what we were doing until she got distracted by Nami. I admit that I was too focused on attacking her and when she was distracted i saw an opening and took it."

Z held Sasuke in his arms as Zoro continued. "And besides! What do you know of swordsmenship? You fight with your feet!"

"I have to fight with my feet you crap-swordsmen! If my hands get injured i can't cook for everyone!"

Z ignored the two fighting and asked Usopp if he could open the door to the men's room for him. Usopp nodded and held the door open for Z as he walked inside with Sasuke still in his arms. Once he was inside, Usopp let the door close behind him.

Z went over to the hammock the guys set up for him and layed down in it, making sure Sasuke was comfortable beside him. He had her laying on her right side so as not to put more pain on her wounded leg. Her head was laying on his bare chest. He refused to wear a shirt when the others asked him too. He liked the was Sasuke would blush everytime she saw him shirtless.

As he lay there on the hammock, Z could still hear Zoro and Sanji arguing outside and then heard Nami yelling at them to stop being imature pinheads. Z chuckled at what she said and looked at Sasuke. _She looks sa much like an angel when she sleeps._ He thought as he brushed the hair out of her face.

He then felt so relaxed with her being with him that he slowly fell asleep. Luffy came in a little while later and saw them together. Sasuke's left leg was angled across Z's legs as she slept. Z had his arm around her waist while the other dangled over the edge of the hammock. He was also snoring softly as he slept. Luffy smiled and placed Sasuke's katanas beside Z's hammock. He then left the room and let the two sleep.

* * *

The two lovers slept for the rest of the day. Zoro and Sanji stayed away from each other during that time. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking while Zoro was asleep on the deck. Usopp was making more weapons for his slingshot. Luffy was sitting on the ram's head again and Nami was navigateing the ship to their next destination. 

It wasn't until later that night that Sasuke finally woke up. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She slowly lifted her head and saw she was with Z. She smiled and layed her head back down on him.

Z's eyes popped open when he felt her moving. He looked down at her and smiled. "Did ya sleep well love?" He asked softly as he brushed the silver hair out of her beautiful face.

"Yeah. My leg still hurts though." She said as she moved her hand across his chest. His skin was so warm and soft against the palm of her hand. The slight movement of her hand made Z's stomach turn into knots. Her soft touch was making him squirm around in the hammock. He then placed a hand on her's and held it.

"'ave Ah kissed ya yet since we met love?" He asked as he pulled her up closer to his face.

"No. We haven't." She said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. She practically melted in his kiss. It was full of the love and passion he had for her and her alone. She returned the kiss, placeing a hand on the side of his face.

After a while, she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes again. "I love you Z. With all my heart."

He kissed her her softly on the lips again and then looked into her beautiful soft green eyes. "Aye. And Ah love ya too Sasuke."

She smiled and layed her down on his shoulder. She then made the mistake of moving her injured leg. She whinced as a jolt of pain shoot up her leg.

Z rubbed her side to calm her down. "Donna try and move your leg love. Id ain't healed yet." He said as he slowly sat up, still holding her. She whinced again as she was being moved. A second later her stomach growled loudly.

Z chuckled and carefully moved her into his arms. "Ya must be hungry love. You've been out all day." He said as he carried her in his arms.

"Hehe. Yeah." She said as she opened the door for him.

Z smiled as he moved the door open with his foot. He then walked outside into the cool night air. Sasuke noticed that Zoro was outside on the deck having his dinner.

Z walked past him and carried Sasuke into the kitchen. The rest of the crew was there and still having dinner.

Sanji noticed them as he placed another plate of food on the table. "Sasuke-san? Z? You're awake."

Z nodded and set Sasuke down on the bench and grabbed a plate of food before Luffy could get to it.

"How's your leg Sasuke?" Nami asked before she took a bit of food.

"It's okay. It still hurts whenever i move my leg though." She said as she ate her food.

"Ah told ya not ta move ya leg love." Z said as he drank his beer.

"I didn't just now!" She said as she looked at him. "You big, overprotective, pussy angel."

Z spat out his mouthful of beer in shock. "WHA' DID YA CALL ME?!" He hollered.

Sasuke burst out laughing her head off and so did everyone else except Usopp. He was sitting across the table from Z and got a mouthful of beer sprayed at his face. He was now sitting there covered in beer. After a few seconds, Usopp started laughing at Z's reaction as well.

Z just looked away from them all and continued drinking his beer. Sasuke giggled and hugged him. "I'm sorry hun. It slipped out, I swear." She said as she rubbed her head against his arm.

Z calmed down and sighed. He turned back to face her and said, "Just donna let id happen again love." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. Sasuke smiled and went back to eating her dinner.

"By da way. Why is Zoro outside by himself?" Z asked as he pointed at the door.

"He and Sanji are still angry at each other." Nami said before Luffy could speak with his mouth full.

Sasuke sighed and said, "I can't help but feel it's my fault for this arguement. If I hadn't let myself be distracted by Nami, I wouldn't have gotten injured."

"It's alright Sasuke-san. Me and that crap-swordsmen are always getting into fights." Sanji said as he sat down next to Nami to eat his own dinner.

An hour later, Nami told everyone to get some sleep. They would be arriving at another island tomorrow afternoon and would need their strength to carry the supplies to the ship.

Z asked Luffy if it would be alright if Sasuke slept with him for the night so that he could keep an eye on her. Luffy nodded and Z carried her into the men's room and layed down on his hammock with Sasuke next to him, making sure that she was laying on her right side so as not to harm her leg. Sasuke fell asleep the moment Z pulled the blamket over them.

Z stayed up awhile and watched the others come in and go to bed. Zoro was the last to come in as Z closed his eyes and went to sleep, keeping Sasuke close to him as they slept.

* * *

The next morning, Z woke up to an empty room. Sasuke was still asleep beside him and smiled as he watched her sleep. He made sure not to move to much so that he wouldn't wake her up. 

A few minutes later, his stomach growled and caused her to slowly wake up. She looked up at him and smiled. "Morning Z"

"Mornin' love. Sorry dat me stomach woke ya up." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"It's alright darling." She said as she traced her finger around his stomach.

Z smiled and was trying not to laugh. He was ticklish on his stomach. He was also starting to feel kinda turned on as she messed with him. He pulled her closer to kiss her on the lips and to stop her from tickling him. He then kicked off the blanket and got out of the hammock with her in his arms. But the moment he went to walk toward the door, he tripped and fell to the floor. As he fell, he managed to flip over just in time and land on his back. The air rushed out of him when he hit the floor but was glad that Sasuke wasn't hurt.

"Z?! Are you alright?" She asked as she sat up on him. She noticed that his feet were still caught in the blanket.

"Other den de air rushin' out o' me, Ah'm fine love." He said as he looked up at her\

His heart started hammering in his chest as he gazed at her beauty. The sunlight from the porthole was hitting her in a way that made it looked like she was glowing. "My god, ya are sa beautiful. Like a goddess."

Sasuke blushed and looked away feeling embarressed. "I'm not that beautiful."

Z sat up and made her look at him. "But ya are love. Ya da most beautiful lass Ah've ever seen." He said as he stroked her soft hair.

Sasuke smiled and wraped her arms around him.

After a while, they finally got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. Sasuke held onto Z's arm and managed to limp to the door.

The crew greeted them as they entered the kitchen

"Morning Sasuke-san. How are you this morning?" Sanji asked as he placed a tall stack of pancakes on the table.

"I'm okay. Leg's a little numb but it's okay." She said as she sat down on the bench.

Zoro was in the corner of the kitchen. Sasuke had noticed that he always sat there after he ate. _I wonder if he feels guilty for injuring me yesterday? _She thought as she ate her pancakes. _I'm just surprized Z didn't attack him for hurting me. _

_Id was an acciddent love. _Z said as he ate a strip of bacon. _Ya got distracted and Ah noticed 'ow hard Zoro was fighting. Plus Ah didn't want da lad ta feel hated by everyone._

Sasuke smiled as she ate her pancakes. _You're so sweet and forgiving._

_Ah know love. _He said as he quietly took her hand in his and held it softly under the table.

* * *

A few hours later, the Going Merry docked at an island and the crew went into the town for more supplies. 

Usopp stayed on the ship and everyone else went to explore the town. Sasuke and Z seperated from the group and went to explore on their own. Z was carrying Sasuke's swords in case anything should happen.

Sasuke gazed at all the stuff the merchants had for sale and came across a fruit stand. She spotted a strawberry that was larger then the others. "Oh my god! That strawberry is huge!" The merchant looked at her and said, "That be no strawberry miss. That be a fruit of the devil. I've been trying to sell it for months now and it be nothing but a curse to me and my family."

She looked closer and noticed the faint swirls that were on it. "Any idea what it's called?"

"From what my sources say, that be the Inu Inu Fruit. What powers the fruit will give ya miss is what i don't know. I'll sell it to you for any price you want. It's obvisous i'm not getting a million beli for it." He said, sighing.

Sasuke picked up the fruit with one hand and dug around Z's pocket for the money Nami gave them to spend. She gave the man 1,000 beli for the fruit. "Finally. The curse on my family is lifted." The merchant said as he took the money. He thanked them and bid them farwell.

Sasuke and Z went to a couple more shops, bought a few thing and then headed back to the ship. He just bought himself his own set of katanas and was smiling happily. Sasuke bought a few books to read and some new cloths for herself.

The lovers boarded the ship and went to their rooms. Sasuke's leg was still sore and numb as she limped to the girl's room. Sanji had changed her bandages after breakfast and noticed that her wound was healing at a fast rate for some reason. But she didn't care, as long as it was healing was the only thing she cared about.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and let her leg rest for a while, letting the numbing pain subside as she sat there.

She then searched her bags and took out the Inu Inu Fruit. She gazed at the fruit and wondered if she should eat it or not. _If I do, I'll have to explain it to the crew eventually._ She thought as she layed down on her bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, trying to decide when she would eat the fruit.

* * *

**Hmmm...will Sasuke eat the fruit of the devil and become blessed with it's powers? Who knows! And if you haven't guess it yet, yes the Inu Inu Fruit is going to give Sasuke the same powers as Inuyasha. i swear i watch that show WAY too much lol. I'm such a dork. But it's only the powers and Inu's ears THAT'S ALL! I SWEAR! lol. All reveiwers will get cookies if they review. HOORAY! COOKIES! lol.**

**Zoro: You're right, You are a dork.**

**Z: Yeah, but she's my dork sa deal wid id. **

**Sasuke: Awwww -kisses Z-**

**Z: -is happy to be kissed-**

**Zoro: -walks away- Whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAH! i posted again. lol. Sorry it took so long. Had a lot of distractions and annoyences for the past week. And to top off all the crap i've been through, I was forced to quit my job. I couldn't stop crying. But i'm okay now. Hopefully i can get another job soon. AND! I got myself a GameCube! Hooray for me! hehe. I also got One Peice Grand Battle for it and man Zoro voice sounds so corny i swear. I couldn't stop laughing. Course Luffy's voice in the game is even more hilarious. But other then the voices making me laugh, it's a pretty fun game. **

**And for the last time, I'M NOT CHANGING SASUKE'S NAME!!!!! It's my story and like i said before, practically everyone i know calls me Sasuke, even my own boyfriend. Oh and Z's mine! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! **

**Z: Ya gettin' a bit protective of me aren't ya love? **

**Sasuke: of course i am. I have every right to be protective of the one i love.**

**Z: -smiles- YEAH! Ah'm loved!**

**Sasuke: -pouts- That's my line! How dare you steal it.**

**Z: -laughs- sorry love. **

**Sasuke: -mumbles- Pussy Angel**

**Z: AH AM NOT!**

**Sasuke: -falls out of chair laughing and then tackle-hug-kisses Z and drags him to her room-**

* * *

**Okay, enough babbling about meself. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!...uhhhh...I MEAN STORY!! lol. i crack myself up.**

Chapter 4: A Nightmare and Sasuke's Transformation

Sasuke slept peacefully in her own bed that night. She missed sleeping with Z. She missed listening to the steady beating of his heart. She was now wondering if he felt the same way as he slept that night.

_Sasuke was now having a dream of herself and Z together when everything changed. Everything went dark around her for a few minutes until she saw a light in the distance. The light got brighter until it blinded her and she had to cover her eyes._

_She then suddenly felt like she was on solid ground and slowly opened her eyes._

_The sky was dark and clouded. The area reeked of blood and death. She was on her knees looking at the area around her. The clouds vanished a second later and she gasped at what she saw._

_Her crewmates were on the ground bleeding to death. She fell back and backed away from the scene but imediately stopped when she heard a gun shot going off behind her. She slowly turned around and saw her beloved Z fall to the ground._

_Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watchec his body fall to the ground, dead. She then looked at the man who was standing there, holding a gun toward where Z was once standing. The man then slowly turned towards her and pointed the gun at her. _

_Sasuke stared at him and noticed that he was dressed like Mihawk but she couldn't tell if he was the same guy. The brim of his hat covered his face in darkness._

"_Die Sasuke! And burn in hell with your friends." Said the man before her as he loaded the gun._

"_No." She mumbled as she tried to get up and run. Her brain was telling her to run but her legs weren't responding. _

_Sasuke then screamed her lungs out as she heard the gun go off and..._

Sasuke woke up screaming and sat there on the bed panting and covered in a cold sweat. She was also shaking violently from the nightmare she just had.

She jumped when Nami turned on the light. "What's wrong Sauske? Why were you screaming?" Nami saw the terrified look on Sasuke's face when she looked at her.

Sasuke was about to speak when the door burst open. The girls looked at the door and saw the boys standing there except for Luffy. "Sasuke? What's wrong love? What 'appened?" Z asked as he went over to her.

Sasuke burst into tears and ran to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and cryed, "I had a horrible nightmare. She said as Z lead her back over to the bed to sit down.

He relaxed a bit and held her close to him. "Id's alright love. Id was only a dream." He said as he held her.

She told everyone what happened in her dream as Z tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Sauske." Zoro said after Sasuke finished. "I've gotten some pretty bad injuries in the past but i haven't died yet. Plus I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I still have to become the greatest swordsmen in the world."

"And I don't that easily." Sanji said as he handed her his hadnkerchief so she could dry her eyes. "Also, i haven't found All Blue yet."

"And i haven't proven myself as a great warrior of the sea." Said Usopp.

"Don't worry Sasuke." Said Nami as she smiled at her.

Sasuke nodded and said that she felt better now. "Where's Luffy?" She asked when she noticed he wasn't there.

"Knowing him, he's still sleeping. Plus he would have mentioned something about being the Pirate King before he got knocked off." Zoro said as he yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Night Sasuke."

"Me too. Good night Sasuke-san." Sanji said as he got up and followed Zoro out the door.

Usopp smiled and then left as well.

"Ah'll stay wid ya love sa dat ya don't have anymore bad dreams." Z said as he kissed her on the cheek before standing up. He then transformed into his teddy bear form and climbed onto the bed. Nami had resist all urges to tackle him as she watched him sit down on Sasuke's lap and decided to go back to sleep.

Sasuke hugged TeddyZ lovingly, "Thank you darling." She then turned off the light and layed back down on the bed. She then fell asleep, still holding the teddy bear form of her boyfriend in her arms.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up feeling better then ever. She looked down and saw she still had TeddyZ in her arms. He was still asleep and snoring slightly. 

She smiled and snuggled the fluffy bear. She didn't have any more nightmares after Z said he would stay with her.

Z kept sleeping as she snuggled him. _He must have stayed awake all night long and watched over me as I slept. _She thought as she watched his ear twitch a bit. _He must be having a good dream._

She then rolled over onto her back and had him laying on her. His head was on her breast and she giggled as he started to drool on her.

She softly stroked his fur as he slept. Even in his bear form, he was still pretty cute.

She then looked at Nami's bed and saw the bed was empty. She smiled and then started rubbing TeddyZ's left ear. She noticed that when she touched his left ear, he would transform back into his human form.

In a flash of light, Z had transformed back into a human.and was laying on top of her. He was still asleep as he lay on her, his feet hanging over the end on her bed.

Sasuke just smiled as she watched him. About half an hour later, he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. "Damn you."

"What did I do?" She asked as she giggled at him.

"Ah was sleepin' on ya breast love. Ah really liked id ya know?" He whined triedly. It was obvious that he was still half asleep.

She just smiled at him and kissed him lovingly on his lips. "I'm sorry hun."

"Why'd ya transform me back anyway?" He asked as he moved to lay beside her and then kissed her back.

"I wanted to watch over you while you slept dear." She said as she kissed him again.

Z groaned and let his head drop onto the pillow. Sasuke giggled and kissed him again "You're still tired huh?" She asked as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

His simply groaned again as a way of saying yes. Sasuke sighed and let him sleep. But he was so heavy on her that she wasn't able to get up. She tried to get Z off her but she wasn't strong enough.

She then gave up and just let him sleep on her. About an hour later, her stomoach growled. She was starving and Z was still asleep.

She looked over at the bag still beside her bed, the bag close to her had the devil fruit in it. _Z's still asleep. I guess I have no other choice._ She thought as she reached out her hand to grab the fruit.

She looked at it for a second and then took a bite of the fruit. It tasted like a strawberry but it had a nasty after taste after she swolled. She ate the whole fruit and then stared at the ceiling.

She didn't feel any different as she lay there, pinned down by her boyfriend. After a while she noticed that she could smell things she couldn't before. She could even make out the five scents that were her crewmates. Z's scent had a slight hint of beer in it. He also smelled like the sea air and some other scent that she couldn't recognize at the moment.

She inhaled the scent, loving the way he smelled. _I guess the fruit is working. _She then mentally slapped herself. _Of course it's working, DUH! My god. I can be such an idiot sometimes._

When she pulled away her hand, she gasped when she saw that her nails turned into claws. _I'M TURNING INTO INUYASHA!!!_ She screamed in her head.

She then heard Z groan as he finally woke up. "What's all dis talk 'bout ya turnin' into Inuyasha for love?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

She looked at him and he noticed something missing. "Love? Wha' 'appened to ya ears?"

"What?!!!" She quickly ran a hand on the spot where her ears were but found nothing but a flat surface.

"Can ya 'ear me Sasuke?" He asked as he sat up on the bed and sat beside her.

She also sat up and said. "I can hear you...just...fine?" _Oh no! Please don't tell me that I have..._ She placed a hand on top of her head and realized wha she was fearing was true. _Oh great. I have dog ears._

Sasuke groaned as she felt her ears but Z was just staring at her. "What am i going to do? I look like a total freak!" She whined as she lend toward Z.

Z chuckled and just smiled at her. "Ya look beautiful ta me." He said as he rubbed one of her ears to calm her down. He couldn't resist touching them and they felt so soft in his fingers.

"You're only saying that because you love me." She moaned. She was kinda liking the way he was rubbing her ear.

"Nah. Ah'm sayin' dat 'cause id's true." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Sasuke moaned as he continued rubbing her ear. "But what about the crew? What will they think of me?"

"Ah'm sure dey 'ave seen stranger dings love." He said as he heard her start to purr. Her purring was truning him on really bad and he started squirming on the bed.

Sasuke didn't say anything. She was so overwhelmed by Z rubbing her ear that her mind went blank. Z squirmed even more as she continued to purr. He was wanting her badly but didn't know how to tell her. He then stopped rubbing her ear and wrapped his arms around her. He just found her so irrisistable.

"Sasuke. Ah...ummm..." He mumbled in her ear. He was a little nervous about what he was going to ask her.

"What is it Z?" She said softly. She didn't move at all and stayed in his arms.

"Ah...umm..." _Ah want ta 'ave sex wid ya. _He said in her mind in case someone was listening on the other side of the door.

Sasuke blushed so hard at what he said just said. She then looked up at him and looked deeply into his eyes. _So do I my dearest._

He smiled and pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her lovingly. He then pulled the covers over them and his hand ran down her side and to her belt.

The moment he had the belt unbuckled, Nami walked in. "Are you two going to lie in bed all day or...OH MY GOD! What are you doing?!!!"

Z imediately stopped what he was doing. He wasn't scared, he was just annoied that Nami came in.

_Why is id dat whenever Ah try ta 'ave sume fun, sumones gotta interupt id?_ He asked in Sasuke's mind as he quickly rebuckled her belt and moved the green sash back down to cover her waist.

Sasuke just smiled and said, "We were just kissing Nami. It's no big deal or anything."

Nami stared at them. "I'm not stupid. You too were doing something move then 'just kissing'."

Sasuke and Z looked nervously at each other. But after a few minutes of silence, Nami gave up and said, "Forget it. I don't want to know what you guys were about to do. If you do it again, make sure it's somewhere where i can't find you." She then turned around and left the room.

The lovers sighed and got out of bed, "She didn't even notice how different I look." Sasuke said as she pulled her boots on.

"Aye. But she will soon enough." Z said as he stood up and streched.

Sasuke sighed and then stood up as well. "Well. They're going to find out evenually so might as well get this over with." She said as she went over to the door.

Z caught up with her as she placed her hand on the knob. He took her free hand in his and held onto it. He then kissed her hand sweetly and said, "No matter what 'appens love, Ah will always love ya and be 'ear for ya."

Sasuke smiled and looked back at him. "I know you will."

She squeezed his hand and then opened the door.

* * *

**I wonder how the crew will react to Sasuke? hmmmmmm...lol. You have to wait and see when i have the next chapter posted.**

**Z: -calls from her bedroom- SASUKE!!! Get back in 'ere! Ah ain't done wid ya yet!**

**Sasuke: -blushes and smiles- Coming dear! hehe**

**Zoro: -sighs- I'm surrounded by complete weirdos!**

**Luffy: -rolling on floor laughing-**

**Sanji: GO Z!!! **

**Zoro: ...Yep...weirdos... -goes outside-**

**Nami: -is just ignoring everyone-**

**Usopp: -has no idea whats going on-**

**Sasuke: Anyway, UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! -runs back to her room to have some more 'fun' with Z again-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I updated again! HOORAY FOR ME!! hehehe. I'm planning on a fight scene soon so it'll get interesting. And also something dirty will happen between me and Z soon. hint hint. hehe.**

**Z: YIPPEE!!! Ah'm gonna make love to me love!**

**Zoro: YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT????!!!**

**Sasuke: -laughing her head off at Zoro's reacting.-**

**Zoro: -groans and then walks away-**

**Sanji: Awwwww. I wanted to make love to Sasuke.**

**Z: WHY YOU!!!! -tackles Sanji and begins beating the shit out of him-**

**Sasuke: Ahhh, to be loved. -watches Z and Sanji fight and cheers for Z when he wins-**

**Z: Back ta business. -carries Sasuke to her bedroom for another round of 'fun time'-**

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Enemies Arrive and Sasuke Vanishes

Sasuke walked out on the deck and saw everyone was there in their usual places. But the moment she stepped put the doorway, she immediately got nervous and froze up.

_I can't do this. _She thought as she felt Z bump into her.

_Ya can too love. Just go for id._ He said as he genlty pushed her foreward.

As she stumbled foreward, she quickly took out her black bandana and tied it on her head, making sure her dog ears were covered.

Z just groaned and pushed her out the door. She lost her balence and fell on the deck. Everyone looked at her as she quickly stood up and dusted herself off. "Uhhh...Hi guys! Lovely day isn't it?" She said as she smiled nervously at them.

"Something wrong Sasuke-san? You're acting kinda weird." Sanji said as he jumped down from the rafters.

"Nothing's wrong Sanji. Everything is absolutely fine." She said as she laughed nervously.

Suddenly, a bird swooped in and managed to grab the bandana on her head. It then flew up to the crow's nest and in a flash of light, transformed into Z. "Sorry love! But Ah 'ad ta do id!" He called down to her as held her bandana in his hand.

Sasuke growled at him as everyone stared at the dog ears on her head.

"Where in the world did you get those ears!" Luffy asked as he ran over to her.

"Are they real?" Usopp said as he stared at her ears

Zoro was just staring at her clawed nails as she stood there figgiting.

Sanji was on his knees, drooling over her again. "You're even more beautiful with those ears Sasuke-san."

Nami was just standing there at the helm. She stared at Sasuke's ears and then went back to her maps.

Sasuke started backing away from being surrounded by the boys and their endless questions about her ears. She flet like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Luffy started poking her ears and laughed whenever they would twitch.

"Luffy stop it!" Sasuke said as she pushed away from the captain.

"Why? I think your ears look so cute!" He said as he now grabbed both of her ears and started rubbing them. "And they're so soft too!"

Sasuke moaned at Luffy rubbing her ears and tried to get him off her again but he was persistent in rubbing them. _Z! Help me!_

Z heard her cry for help and jumped down from his perch. "Alright lad. Dat's enough. Let 'er go now!" He said as he pried Luffy off of her.

The moment he was of her, Sasuke dived behind Z for protection. _I don't like Luffy. He pulled on my ears while he was rubbing them. _She said to Z as she hid behind him.

Z glared at Luffy as Sasuke rubbed her sore ears. Luffy was about to go after Sasuke's ears again but Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held onto him. "Enough Luffy. You're scaring the poor girl."

"But she looks like a puppy!" Luffy said as he still tried to get to Sasuke.

Z started to growl menecingly at the captian and Luffy imediately stopped.

_Thank you darling._ Sasuke said as she wrapped her arms arms him.

Z smiled and hugged her back. _No one 'urts me love._ He said back to her as he stroked her hair.

After a moment of silence, Zoro finally spoke. "So where did ya get the ears and claws?"

Sasuke looked over at him but stayed in Z's arms. "From the Inu Inu Fruit."

"WHAT?!!!" Nami yelled as she jumped down from the helm and landed on the deck. "You ate a devil fruit that's worth a million beli and didn't even tell us?"

"The merchent let me have it for a thousand beli. He practically knew he wasn't going to be able to sell it for a million beli." Sasuke said defending herself.

Sasake and Nami were arguing for hours. Sasuke sweared a lot and that surprized everyone. Since they met her, she didn't swear at all.

The argument ended with Nami walking back over to her maps and Sasuke climbed the main mast and stayed up in the crows nest.

* * *

The girls ignored each other for the rest of the day. Sasuke was still up in the crows nest and watched as the sun slowly sank below the horizen.

Z came up at that moment, with a plate of food balenced on his head. "Ah brought ya sumting, in case ya was hungry."

Sasuke took the plate of food from him and started eating. "Why did she have to yell at me?" she mumbled as she ate.

Z looked at her confused. "What do ya mean love?"

"Why did Nami have to yell at me just because I ate a million beli worth fruit? I thought she was passed the whole 'get-my-village-back-from-Arlong' thing. She even has the pinwheel and tangerine tattoo on her arm after the fight with Arlong was over." She said as she continued eating her dinner.

Z sighed and sat beside her. "Ah donno love. Sum people are like dat Ah guess." He said as the first stars started to appear.

Sasuke sighed and finished her dinner. She set the plate beside her and then lend against him.

It was when a breeze came that she bolted streight up. Her new sense of smell picked up two scents that smelled very odd to her.

"What is id Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Z asked as he watched her sniff the air.

"I don't know. I'm smelling two very odd scents. One smells of gunpowder and booze. The other smelles like suntan oil, metal polish and..." She then covered her nose as if she smelled something that stung her sence of smell."...really awful perfume! The fregrecne is so strong that it stings my nose."

Z looked towards the docks. He didn't see anyone there except merchents closeing up their shops. "Ah donna see anyone dat looks odd down there."

"They're there. Trust me. I can smell them from here. But who they are is what I don't know." She said as she looked at the docks as well.

She then noticed a couple walking along side the docks. The woman had tan skin, long curly hair and had a large club over her shoulder. The man was dressed like a clown and had a big red nose.

"Those two look familaur." She whispered as she watched them. _A big nosed clown and a woman with a large club?_

It took her only a few seconds to remember who the two were. "Buggy the Clown and Iron Mace Alvida!" She gasped as she finally remember who they were.

Z stared at Alvida as she and Buggy walked passed the Going Merry, not even noticeing they were there. He started drooling. "She's really 'ot!"

Sasuke heard him and turned around and glared daggers at him. "What did you say?"

Z stopped drooling and quickly said, "but not as 'ot as you love. Ya know Ah find you more beautiful den anyting else in da world." He then smiled and hoped she would forgive him.

Sasuke sighed and lend against him again. "Good save Z. But drool over another girl like Alvida again and i'll smack you, got it."

He noticed her hand flexing in a threatening way and nodded. "Aye. Ah promise love. Besides, ya are de only lass for me." He said he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. It was starting to get cold and he noticed that she was shivering a bit.

Sauske relaxed in his arms as she layed against him.

After a while, Z spoke. "By da way. Nami says she sorry fer yellin' at ya. She said dat she just over reacted."

"I figured as much." She said as she snuggled against him. She was starting to feel sleepy.

"Also. Da crew made a room for us ta both 'ave. Id da meetin' room but Nami told me dey 'ardly ever use dat room." He said as he made sure she was comfortable on him. "Dey 'ad me 'elp arrangeing id while ya was up 'ere 'idin'"

Sasuke nodded and then fell asleep. Z sighed and let her sleep. He carefully picked her up and then jumped from the crows nest.

He made a loud thud when he landed on the deck but Sasuke didn't wake up. He then walked toward their own room and opened the door, He went over to the bed and layed down with Sasuke beside him. He kissed her sweetly and then went to sleep himself.

* * *

Z woke up the next morning to an empty room. Sasuke was missing beside him and was starting to get worried. He jumped out of bed and went looking for her. "'as anyone seem Sasuke?" He asked the crew as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. She had breakfast with us earlier and then went into the town." Usopp said as he ate his breakfast.

"Why do you ask?" Nami asked as she noticed the scared look in Z's face.

"We noticed last night dat Buggy and Alvida are 'ere in town. If dey find 'er, Sasuke could be in danger." Z said as he ran out the door.

Everyone sat there stunned for a moment and then suddenly jumped up and rushed toward the door.

"Are you sure it was Alvida and Buggy?" asked Zoro as Z came out of his and Sasuke's room with his swords.

"Aye. A man wid a big nose and dressed like a clown was walkin' wid a lady carryin' a big iron mace." Ha said as he approched the crew. He was really worried about her now.

"That's Buggy and Alvida all right." Luffy said as he looked toward the town.

"Everyone split up. Luffy and Usopp, search the west part of town. Zoro and Z to the east. Sanji and I will search the docks." Nami directed as she got out her weapon.

Everyone nodded and split up into the town, searching for some sign of Sasuke.

Z and Zoro searched everywhere on the east side of town. They looked in all the shops but didn't find her.

"Sasuke?!!" Z hollered as they ran down one of the streets. "Sasuke?! Where are ya love?!"

Zoro looked down all the alleys but didn't find her. _Where could she be?_ He thought as he looked around another empty alley.

Luffy and Usopp walked around the west side of town. Usopp had to make sure Luffy didn't get distracted while they looked around town. It was Nami's orders for Usopp to make sure Luffy stayed focused.

The boys also called out Sasuke's name and asked the towns people if they had seen her but found out they didn't.

Nami and Sanji weren't having much luck searching the docks either for the missed dog girl.

Everyone regrouped back at the ship around noon. Z and Zoro were exhausted from running around town. Luffy complianed that his feet hurt from watching so much. Usopp sat on a barrel and sighed. Sanji lend against the mast as Nami walked around the ship, trying to think.

"If anything 'appens ta 'er, Ah swear Ah'll murder the bum who done id and everyone else." Z said as he sa against a wall.

"But we just need to find her first." Usopp said as he sat on his barrel.

"Has she tried talking to you telepathically?" asked Sanji as he looked at Z.

"Nah. And Ah've been trying ta talk ta 'er for a while now too." Z was now extremly worried about Sasuke. He just wanted to find her and see if she was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

I HAVE UPDATED!!!! Finally. Sorry it took so long to update. Got a new job at Taco Bell and i've been playing my GameCube alot. I've been pretty much distracted by work and games. lol silly me. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Z: -is going insane- WHERE IS SHE?!!!! WHERE IS ME SASUKE?!!!!

Luffy: -points to a door- That way...i think.

Z: Runs to the door, opens it, and runs into a wall- BAH!

Luffy: -laughs his head off.-

Z: -growls- YOU BASTARD!!! -tackles Luffy and beats the living crud out of him.-

Sasuke: -sighs- Anyway. On with the story!

Z: FOUND YOU! -tackles Sasuke and snuggles her to death-

Sasuke: -gets tackled- ACK!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Capture and the Rescue

Sasuke opened her eyes slowly and found she was in a very strange room. She tired to get up but found she was tied up and gagged.

Last thing she remembered was walking around town looking for something. Next thing she knew, she heard a high pinched whisle that was basically making her ears bleed. She had fallen to her knees, covering her ears to block the sound out. She then got hit in the head and was knocked out.

_Where the hell am I now?_ She asked herself as she tired to at least sit up. _How long have I been out?_

"Well well. The puppy girl finally wakes up." Said a voice from the shadows.

Sasuke looked everywhere around the room for the source. In the corner of the room, she sawa man with short white hair and a smug look on his face. Some of his hair was shaped like little cat ears.

He then walked toward her and took the gag off of her. "Who are you and why am I here?"

"I am Mohji the Beast Tamer. And you are here because we have captured you." He said as he looked over her. He found her very attactive.

"I'm nobody's pet. Release me at once!" She yelled as she stuggled against the ropes.

"I can't do that puppy girl. Captain Buggy has his orders to keep you here as our prisoner." Mohji said as he kneeled before her. "He has plans for your and your crew and I'm guessing that they've noticed you gone by now."

"What the hell does Buggy want with my friends?" She asked as she glared at him. She was also using her sharp claws to cut the threads in the rope. _The sooner I can get back to Z and the others, the better. _

"Buggy wants his revenge on Luffy. Says he embarresed him and us, his crew, a while back." He said as he patted her the head like he would a dog. "Nothing you need to worry about puppy girl. All we want is your captain in a trade." He then got up and left the the room, locking the door behind him.

Sasuke glared at the door for a while and then clawed at the ropes even more. The ropes fell apart in seconds once she had her hands free. She then jumped up into the ralfers of the room and sat down on a beam, waiting for the door to open again.

As she waited, she tried to contact Z to let him know she was alright.

* * *

Z was staring at the town from the crows nest. He missed his girl deeply. He sighed heavily as the sky started to get dark.

He then heard the most beauitful sound come into his mind. _Z! Z can you hear me?_

_Sasuke? Sasuke is dat really you? Are ya alright love?_ He asked as releaf came over him. He was releaived that she was alive.

_I'm fine. Buggy's pirates kidnapped me and I think I might be on their ship. _She said in a annoyed tone.

_Ah've been worried sick 'bout ya. Da whole crew and Ah went ta find ya but we donna see ya anywhere. _Z looked around at all the ship at the docks, trying to find one that was a clown pirate ship. _Why didn't ya contact me sooner?_

_I'm sorry I made you and the crew worry. I've been out cold for the past few hours now. _She sounded sad as she apoligized to him. _Listen. This guy told me everything. Buggy had me captured to get to Luffy. Said that Buggy wants revenge for embarresing him in front of his crew. He didn't say when old big nose would attack but I'm going to try and escape from here. _

'_urry love! Ah canna stand anuder minute widout ya. _He was still a little worried for her. _Ah'm gonna tell de others and Den try ta track ya down and 'elp._

_Thanks hun! I'm pretty sure I'm going to need all the help I can get. _After that, she was silent once more.

Z jumped down from the crows nest and went to find the rest of the crew to let them know what Sasuke had just told him.

* * *

Sasuke waited patiently for someone to open the door. She knew the door was locked and waited for someone to walk in she she could get out.

After about an half an hour of waiting someone came.

"What the? Where's the girl?" said the pirate as he looked around the room confused. He walked in, leaving the door wide open and stared at the empty room.

_They never do look up. _Sasuke thought as she jumped down from the rafters in front of the pirate clown.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"Boo!" Sasuke said as she punched the pirate in the face. She had hit him so hard that she had knocked him out cold.

She smirked at the pirate unconsious on the floor. She stepped over him and then left the room.

She silently walked down the short hallway of the ship and climbed the stairs. She didn't go up all the way but just enough to see what was on deck.

There weren't many pirates around on deck. She did notice that Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, and Cobaji the Acrobat were by the helm talking about the plan Buggy had thought of.

She didn't care at the moment about what he was planning. She just wanted to get off the ship.

She took out her bandana and tied it on her head, hidong her dog ears.

She then slowly crept out of the stair well and headed for the side of the ship. When she got there, she noticed that the ship wasn't even docked at the harbor. She guessed they were about thirty to forty feet away from the beach.

She knew that the devil took away a person's ability to swim, buit she had an idea. She thought that if she sank to the ocean floor, she could just walk underwater until she reached the beach.

"Going somewhere darling?" Said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw that the four pirates by the helm were right behind her. "Maybe." She said as she stood tall before them.

"Don't even try to escape hun." Said Alvida. "We know that you ate a devil fruit. You can't swim to save your life."

Sasuke just smirked again. "True. But who said i was going to 'swim' to shore?"

The four just looked at her confused. Sasuke just laughed at their confusion. "Later losers." She then took a deep breath and jumped over board.

* * *

Z and the other Straw Hats were looking everywhere for Buggy's clown themed vessel. They were now walking along the beach, looking for ships that were anchored away from the docks.

They wandered along the shore when Luffy spotted a familar ship. "It's Buggy's ship!" He yelled as he pointed to a ship that was about forty feet away from the shore.

Z felt his heart going crazy. He was anixous to see his love safe and sound in his arms again. He wanted her so badly that he couldn't stand it.

"Look! It's Sasuke! She's alive!" Usopp yelled as he saw a girl standing at the edge of the ship.

_Sasuke! _Z thought as he watched a group of four come up behind her. "Sasuke!!!"

The Straw Hats watched as Sasuke spoke with the group and then suddenly jumped overboard.

"NO!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!" Z was about to run into the ocean but Zoro and Sanji grabbed onto him and stopped him from doing so. "Let me go! Ah 'ave ta save 'er!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!!!" Zoro yelled as he struggled to hold onto Z.

"If you go out into the water, you'll drown!"

Sasnji was digging his heels into the sand, trying to stop Z from going forward. "Or did you forget that you ate a fruit of the devil?"

Z slowly stopped struggling and fell to his knees. "But...Sasuke...she...she's..." He could slowly feel his heart breaking. He sat there on the beach, staring at the spot where Sasuke had vanished beneath the water.

Then suddenly, Zoro's swords fell onto Z's lap and his boots went flying. Zoro then surprized everyone as he ran into the water and dove beneath the surface.

* * *

Sasuke sank like a rock beneath then water until she finally reached the bottom.

_Now all I have to do is walk forward and I should be free._ She thought as she stood there in the mud. She tried to move forward but found she couldn't. _What the? I can't move!_

She struggled to move at least a little and still couldn't move a muscle.

_Z! _She called out to him._ I can't move! And I can't breathe!_

She waited to hear his response but after a while heard nothing but silence. _He can't even hear me!_

_  
_She then found that she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She was about to black out when she saw something swimming toward her. As she released the air she was holding, she noticed that the person had light green hair. She then blacked out afterwards.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Zoro to resurface. He had been down beneathe the water for a while now and they were starting to get worried.

Beneath the water, Zoro was swimming toward the spot that Sasuke ahd fallen. He swam deeper and saw Sasuke about to passed out. The moment he got to her, she had blacked out and released the air she had been holding.

_She's run out of air! I got to get her out of the water fast. _He thought as he grabbed her. He held her close to him with one arm and swam toward the surface.

Everyone gasped as he surfaced the water and was shocked to see Sasuke in his arms.

"Sasuke?!!! Is she...?" Usopp asked as Zoro walked to the shore and layed Sasuke down on the beach.

"I don't know. She couldn't hold her breath any longer when i got to her." He said as he fell down on the beach. He was exhausted from swimming.

Z was staring at the girl laying on the sand in disbelief. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing before him or want he was hearing. Sasuke was just laying there, not moving, not even breathing. A single tear ran down his cheek as he looked away.

For some odd reason, Luffy started growling. His hat was covering his eyes as his fists started shaking. Sanji and Nami stared at him, trying to read what he was thinking. "Luffy?"

"WAKE UP SASUKE!!!!" Luffy yelled as he punched Sasuke in the stomach. That got him a good kick in the face by Sanji and a wake in the head by Nami's staff.

"You idoit! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!" yelled Nami as she and Sanji continued to kick the living crap out of the rubber man.

Sasuke suddenly rolled over and coughed up a lot of water. She lay there coughing up more water as everyone stared at her.

Z was staring at her, wide eyed, hopeing that she was indeed alive. "s...Sasuke?"

She coughed up more water and then looked at him weakly. "Hey there you big pussy angel."

Z let the 'pussy angel' thing slide and gently and carefully pulled her into his arms. He held onto her softly yet strong enough to never let her go. "You're alive." He whispered as he held her.

"Barely." She was looking at the tears running down from his eyes. "Are you...crying?"

Z quickly wiped the tears away and said. "Nah. Dere's just sumthing in me eye, dat's all."

Sasuke laughed softly. "Liar."

Z gently picked her up and held her in his arms again. "Ah'm just sa glad ya are alive. Ah thought ya were dead dere for a second."

Luffy, covered in bruises, was laughing his head off at Z crying. Sanji was releaved that Sasuke was alive. Usopp pulled out a towel from his bag and gave it to Z so he could wrap Sasuke with it. Zoro pulled his boots back on and just looked at the way Z was holding Sasuke He was holding her as if he would never let her go.

Nami put away her staff and stood there for a while, letting Z have his moment with Sasuke. She then sighed. "We better get her back to the ship and get her into some dry cloths before she gets ill."

Everyone nodded and headed back to the docks. Z was carrying Sasuke carefully in his arms, making sure that the towel covered her and kept her close to him. As he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms, he vowed to never let her out of his sight again.

* * *

Sasuke: -is still in Z's arms- Z...can't breathe!...Let me...go.

Z: Oops. -releases Sasuke- 'orry love. Ah just missed ya, dat's all.

Sasuke: -sighes again- You're such a big goofball.

Z: -laughs and smiles- Dat's me!

Sasuke: -snuggles against him- What am i going to do with you?

Z: Ummmm...we could 'ave sum fun again?

Sasuke: Can't. It's like two in the morning now and i need some sleep.

Z: -pouts- Can Ah at least sleep wid ya?

Sasuke: -giggles- Yes. You can hun.

Z: Yippee! -runs to Sasuke's room while stripping down to his boxers.-

Sasuke: -blushes seeing him almost nude- ANYWAY! Please read and reveiw. And can you guys PLEASE be nice. I'm getting really tired of all the bad critisms i've been getting lately. They're really harsh and feels like i'm being shot in the head by a bullet. If you don't have something nice to say then don't say anything at all. If i get one more hasrh reveiw i'll have Z track you down and have him knock your head off! I MEAN IT!!! -turns off comp and goes to her room- STOP JUMPING ON MY BED Z!!!! -calms down Z and then goes to sleep-


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone. I am SO very sorry for the long delay in me updating this story. I was having a major writers block. And there is the fact that i've been busy with school, work, and other things in my life. But anywho, here's the next chapter of my One Piece fanfic.**

**Note: I do not own this anime. I do own the manga books, Zoro's katanas (no really. i actually have Zoro's katanas. 100 real katanas.), and Z.**

**Z IS MINE SO GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM YOU BLEEDING BUDLGERATS! HE'S MINE AND THAT'S FINAL!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: His Promise and Her Worries

Z carried Sasuke in his arms as the crew ran back to the ship. He held her close so that he wouldn't drop her. They all boarded the ship and set sail for the open waters. Z carried Sasuke into their room and layed her down on the bed. She was shivering in her sleep and groaning softly. Z got a couple more blankets and covered her with them.

"Id's alright love. Get sum rest." He said as he looked at her worried.

Sasuke nodded and soon fell asleep. Z watched over her as she slept. He was really worried about her. "Ah'm never gonna leave ya alone again Sasuke. Ah promise."

It wasn't until noon the next day that she finally woke up. She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around to find Z was missing. "Z?" She looked around the room and then jumped when she heard a loud snoring coming from the floor. She looked over the bed and giggled.

Z was on the floor with his arms folded across his bare chest. She couldn't help but drool over how well built his torso was. _Like a god almost._ She thought as she looked at him.

She reached down and softly touched his face.

"Stupid retarded monkey stole me kilt." He mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

He soon woke up to her laughing. "Wha's sa funny love?" He asked as he sat up and looked at her.

"Felix stole your kilt!" She said as she continued to laugh.

He looked at her confused for a second and then blushed. "Well 'e did."

Sasuke just laughed more. Z just smiled at seeing her laugh. She then stopped laughing and blushed as her stomach started growling. "I guess i'm hungry."

Z smiled and got up off the floor. "Aye. Ah'm kinda 'ungry meself."

Sasuke got up and strechted. "How long was I alseep?"

Z shrugged. "Couple 'ours Ah suppose. Ah fell asleep 'bout an 'our ago Ah dink."

Sasuke just smiled at him. "You know you look so cute when you're asleep."

Z just blushed and looked away. Sasuke giggled and slipped off the bed and onto him. She then made him look at her and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I love you Z."

Z smiled and kissed her back. "Aye. And Ah love ya ta Sasuke. Wid all me 'eart."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him again but with more passion. They kissed for several minutes before her stomach started growling again. Sasuke broke the kiss and giggled out of embarressment.

"Come on. Let's see if Sanji will make ya sumdin' ta eat." Z said as he carried her in his arms.

Sasuke giggled and held onto him as he carried her out of the room.

* * *

After having lunch with the crew, they started a new course toward the Grand Line. Sasuke and Zoro were dueling again since they wanted the practice and wanted to keep their strength up. Z was close by and watching the two swordsmen fight. Nami was going over her maps and making sure they were headed in the right direction. Usopp was once again making more ammo for his weapon and Luffy was asleep on the rams head. Sanji was in the kitchen, making a feast for later that night.

Sasuke was winning the duel with Zoro. For her final move, she surprized Zoro by running toward him, stabbing her swords in the deck, and flipping over them, hitting Zoro right in the jaw with her foot.

Zoro fell back and Sasuke pinned him down by his shirt with two of swords.

Zoro smirked and spat out his white katana. "Good job. You've improved a lot."

Sasuke also smirked and sheathed her own white katana. "Don't think that I'm weak just becuase I'm a girl."

"Never said that I did. Plus i treat female swordsmen as equals." He said as Sasuke pulled her katana's out of the deck and released him.

"All for Kuina huh?"

Zoro sat up and sighed sadly. "Yeah. Female fighters shouldn't give up on their dreams of being a fighter. Kunai almost did and then she..."

"Zoro stop. I know the story between you and Kunai. You don't have to explain it to me." Sasuke said as she sheathed her other swords.

Zoro nodded and got up. He gathered his swords and went to the back of the ship to sleep. Sasuke went over to Z and sat down next to him. Z smirked and pulled her into his lap.

"Z. Please. I reek of sweat from the duel." Sasuke said as she giggled at him.

"Ah donna care. Ah still love ya." He said as he rubbed her fuzzy dog ears.

"Z. Stop. You know what will happen if you rub my ears." She moaned in pleaseure as he rubbed her ears. She then started to softly purr a few seconds later.

"But Ah just wanna touch em. Dey are sa soft and fuzzy." He had a big goofy smile on his face as he continued to rub her ears. He squirmed a little bit as her purring turned him on.

"You are such a dork Z." She said as she smirked at him.

"Ah know. But Ah'm ya dork." He said he kissed her lips.

Sasuke smiled and kissed him back. "I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Can Ah come and watch?" He asked as he looked at her.

"No." She said as she giggled at him and got up off the ground.

"Please?" He asked as he got up as well and followed her.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Z?"

"Aye love?"

"Stop it."

"Okay love."

Sasuke had to laugh at the little argument they just had. Z just smiled as he pulled her back into his arms again. "Ah donna know what Ah'd da widout ya love."

"Knowing you, you'd probably kill yourself." She said as she looked up at him.

"Ah live only fer ya Elena. Never forget dat." He said as he looked down at her.

They slowly moved closer until they kissed. They kissed each other lovingly and passionately as they held each other. And after a few minutes, they finally broke the kiss and smiled. Z soon let her go so she could take a shower.


End file.
